


Lightning

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has a passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

Abby Maitland had a not so secret passion for cars that nothing, not even chasing dinosaurs, could eclipse. Whenever she got a chance, she'd head to a track day and let loose. Sure she only had a Mini, but she was good. What her car lacked in engine power compared to the Porsches and Ferraris, it made up for in driver talent. There was nothing like the adrenaline rush of racing around a track, pushing the car to the limit and there was nothing like the feeling she got from seeing some middle-aged businessman realise that not only had he just been overtaken by a Mini, but that the Mini was being driven by a little blonde girl. She took her helmet off and grinned at her latest victim, but instead of the grudging congratulations or the abuse she normally got, she was greeted by an open smile and a firm handshake.

Lester grinned at her and gestured to the cars, "Care for a rematch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - Greased Lightning (Grease Soundtrack)


End file.
